The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Desert Dragon’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between a proprietary unnamed hybrid known as 12-23-3 (not patented) as the female or seed parent times and an unreleased proprietary hybrid known as 12-6-1 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed Feb. 23, 2015 and seeds were harvested and sown in the summer of 2015. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 15-77-7. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual tissue culture propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.